


Recurring Nightmares.

by Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes/pseuds/Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel keeps having the same nightmare and it just feels all too real to be one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recurring Nightmares.

“ Dean, Where are you?” Castiel looked around the forest, behind trees but the hunter couldn’t be found anywhere. 

He started walking, since he didnt have his angel mojo anymore he couldn’t track the hunter down. He’s been human for about two months since the last time he could rememeber. A noise near the bushes brought him out of his thoughts and before he knew it he was tackled to the ground hands around his throat with a strong grasp that his air way was almost blocked. He looked up at his attacker, his look confused as he saw it was Dean. He stared straight into those green hues, something seemed different about him and he just couldnt pin point it.

"D-Dea.." He tried speaking but Deans grasp was too tight around his throat he could barely speak.

A grin made its way across the hunters face and he blinked his eyes turning black. Castiels face was filled with horror, but how was Dean being possessed if he had the tattoo? His hands reached up to the hunters shirt pulling it down to reveal a burn mark across the anti-possession tattoo.

" I burnt your poor little hunter’s meat suit just to let myself in his body." The demon teased as he loosened his grasp on Castiels neck and took out the knife that Dean had tucked away in his pants.

" Dean! i know youre in there and i know you can hear me. You can fight this, youre….!" But his mouth was muffled by the Demons hand as he bent down to caress Castiels cheek with the knife.

"I think i’ll have a little fun with you. Having him watch as i carve the skin right off your bones. Pretty amusing to hear him screaming inside if you ask me."

As soon as the knife was laid aganist his cheek, the demon pressing the blade so it was cutting into his skin, Castiels vision went black.

: : : 

 

Castiels eyes shot open as his fingers quickly glide across his cheek, a sigh of relief fell from in between his lips. ‘ Another Nightmare.’ he thought to himself looking around their bedroom. He rolled over so he was on his side and wrapped his arms around Dean pressing his lips to the back of the hunters neck gently. One of his legs caressed Deans sliding up and down in hopes of waking the Hunter up. That nightmare, it felt so real to the grasp the demon had around his neck to the knife being pressed aganist his skin terrified him. He burried his face into the hunters back causing him to stir in his sleep.

" Cas?" He whispered as he felt Castiel tremble aganist his back, his whole body shuddering as he couldn’t forget the images from the nightmare as they played over and over again in his mind.

"Dean…" The hunter quivered as he let the name roll off is tongue so quietly.

The hunter rolled over and looked into those blue hues, they were red and started to water. He pulled Castiel into an embrace wrapping his arms and legs around the other hunters limbs as he kissed the top of Castiels head.

"Another nightmare again?" He asked as he ran his fingers up the hunters shirt and along his back.

The only reponse Dean got was a nod.

" Whatever it was its not real, Cas." He pulled Castiel as close as he could aganist his chest, the palm of his hand flat against the hunters back, he could feel Castiels muscles move as the hunter wrapped his own arms around Castiel.

" I know. It just felt too real." 

" You want to talk about it?" Dean asked as he pulled away to look at him with a soft smile.

" Well, you were possessed and the demon inside he…" Castiel squeezed his eyes shut shaking his head as he rememebered those jet black eyes staring right down at him.

" He what, Cas?" Dean asked cupping Castiels cheek , the pad of his thumb caressing his chin.

"….tried to kill me." He said as he opened his eyes only to be meet with Deans green hues.

"Thats never going to happen. There is no way that some evil son of a bitch is going to possess this body of mine. I’ll make sure of it."

Dean leaned down gently kissing those pink lips, his hand sliding down his cheek to rest aganist the hunters neck. Castiel moved one of his hands up into Deans hair, running his fingers through it. He smiled into the kiss and pulled back leaning his forhead aganist Deans.

" Come on, go back to sleep.I promise nothing is going to happen to you or me alright? " Castiel smiled moving closer to Dean as he nuzzled his face in the hunters neck.

" M’kay." He mumbled as he let a yawn escape his lips and settled down into Deans arms.

" I love you, Cas." Dean whispered closing his own eyes as he ran his fingers through Castiels hair one last time.

" luff you too, Dean." He said his voice muffled as he leaned in closer to the hunters neck finally falling back to sleep.


End file.
